Help Me Find My Way
by lilaznbabe
Summary: Based after Episode 8. Kylo and Rey are pretty much hurt by each other and now lost but they help each other find their way back. What can you expect from this fanfic? Rey's true lineage, kylo/ben redemption, Mandalorian Clan and so much more but you will have to read it to find out. lol I hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So REYLO has completely taken over my life. I've never really cared for live action ships before but Ben and Rey's chemistry and characters are so well written. I couldn't help but write a fanfic about them. I truly hope Reylo is endgame though. Disclaimer, I don't own Star Wars, I am not a Star Wars expert either some information may be incorrect but If I spent anymore time researching I would never be able to get any writing done. Plus, this is a fanfic. So its basically my fantasy on how their story plays out. lol Constructive feedback is good but please do be polite. I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Help Me Find My Way**

 **Chapter 1**

After days of setting up base camp on planet Batuu, the Resistance can finally find time to plan their next move. Although, their numbers in men have decreased, hope still lives strong. The small group gathered around for their meeting and Poe couldn't help but notice one person was missing.

"Anyone know where Rey is?" Poe asked everyone.

The rest of the crew all had clueless looks and continued to wonder where their force user has wondered off to.

Further away from the camp base, Rey is walking inside a cave. After scanning the area for privacy, she sits and pulls out the hidden Jedi scriptures from her bag. Rey quickly opens the book and tries to decipher the text, but she had no clue on how to translate it. With pure frustration she slams the book down and rubs head.

"What was I thinking?" Rey started. "How am I to become a Jedi when I can't even comprehend anything from this text?"

As she sat there her mind began to wonder.

Could she take on this task?

Could she become the Jedi, the savior and the hope the Resistance desperately needs?

Instantly those thoughts brought her back to a man, a man she swore to never entertain her mind again. Ben Solo.

A tear fell from eye as she pondered further out loud.

"You…" she started to cry to herself. "You were our last hope." Rey finally let out, but never did she expect a deep familiar voice responding.

"Still holding on to that Jedi fantasy?"

Rey immediately jolted up and scanned the cave again until finally Kylo Ren appeared. Rey was in utter disbelief, she made sure to close their connection from one another.

"How?" She started to ask.

"You should know how this works by now, we have no control or say in this connection." Kylo responded.

"What's wrong?" Kylo started to taunt her.

Rey quickly turned away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her distressed. Still, Kylo already saw the tear. If he could be true to his feelings, seeing her like this tormented his heart. But he refuses to reveal his true self to her again.

"So, my uncle turned out to be a disappointment after all?" He continued to mock.

Kylo's taunting fueled Rey with fury and immediately turned back to face him.

"The only person I am disappointed in is you!" She spat out with conviction. Her words pierced him like a saber.

"I believed in you, I put my hope in you…" Kylo quickly cut her off. "And that was your mistake!" He slowly moved closer to her. "You put far too much faith in others. Your parents, Han and Luke." Kylo finally stops his advances as their faces were inches away from each other. Their stares full of focus and intent.

"You will soon learn, the people you put the most faith in will only disappoint you in the end."

Rey was breathing heavily and searched his eyes she saw the truth. Beyond his anger he was displaying there was pain, sadness, and the same disappointment she had in her eyes. Rey realizes now that he too put much faith in her to only be let down when she rejected him.

Rey finally had the courage to speak but was interrupted by a friend.

"Rey?" Finn called from outside.

Rey turned in response to her name being called and quickly brought her attention back only to meet the now empty cave. The connection has been cut off.

Feeling defeated, Rey gathered her belongings and her sanity before meeting Finn outside.


	2. Internal resolved

**Chapter 2**

In the central location of the First Order, a powerful and new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, ascends to the throne. As his Knights of Ren move to their flank positions, Kylo takes his seat on the cathedra.

Genera Hux enters in shortly after, trying his best to not express his distain. No matter what position Kylo is in, Hux will never acknowledge him as the true Supreme Leader. To Hux, Kylo Ren lacks motivation and conviction. _'Its only a matter of time.'_ Hux thought to himself. For now, Hux will only play his part as an obedient general.

As Hux stood before Kylo Ren he fights his hesitation to kneel before his new leader whom he resents entirely.

"General Hux," Kylo acknowledged. "What do you have to report?"

"Our attempts to search for the rest of the Resistance have met a dead end." Kylo looked away with impatience "However, our search has uncovered some significant findings."

Kylo sighed with little interest but decided to humor Hux.

"Go on,"

"It would appear there are more force users hiding within the Galaxy."

The news immediately took Kylo's attention but Kylo made sure not to appear too eager about the news.

"You are certain of these findings?" Kylo tried to confirm.

"I am positive Supreme Leader and we must act quickly. These new force users may become potential threats to the First Order."

"What do you suggest we do about this update?"

"Seize and exterminate."

For a brief moment Kylo thought back to the genocide of the Jedi temple. He never intended to kill the innocent. The killing was purely Snoke's manipulation. He followed every task Snoke gave him in hopes to surpass his anger, to relieve himself of his grief and pain. For the longest time he only believed that Snoke was guiding him but now that is past him, he now holds his own will and concentration to forge his own path. Kylo is determined to rule and be a great ruler. His main initiative, to end this galatic war with his power and rule. For now, he will need to play his part as a dictator.

Kylo quickly regains his composure and removed himself from his thoughts.

"Genocide you suggest…" Kylo started. "A bit of a waste wouldn't you think?"

Hux held his tongue tight to resist an outburst. As he took a breath to calm himself down, he proceeded to respond.

"What would you suggest we do…Supreme Leader." Hux asked with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You let me worry about them. If that is all, you and everyone else here are dismissed." Kylo said including his Knights.

Once the room cleared, Kylo was able to relieve himself of his persona.

' _New force users.'_ Kylo thought.

Hux's concerns are valid, these new force users could be a problem for the First Order. But Kylo has moved past the pointless killing. Unclear of what to do, his thoughts went to old habit and relied on his grandfather's legacy.

' _how did you do it grandfather? How were you able to destroy your compassion? Did you ever know the feeling?'_

Kylo is now standing in front of the window, taking a moment to look at his reflection hoping to find answers to his identity. At first Kylo saw his reflection but then his image shifted to a different appearance. It wasn't even him but a man that resembled his appearance. With lighter hair and a similar scar, it is in fact a stranger now staring back at him intently. Kylo started to breath heavily but continued his contact with this stranger. Kylo started to feel a sense of familiarity as if he should know this man. The stranger before him then projected a smile at Kylo, causing him to look away and shake off, what he believes is now a delusion. Kylo tried to glance back at the window and finally saw his own appearance.

The conflict in his heart must be taking a toll on his mind now. He wants to feel peace and bliss again, but he knows deep in his heart that he can't have that without Rey.


	3. Let Me Help You

**Okay, I know the last chapter didn't have any REYLO mess that we oh so love so much so hopefully this chapter makes up for it! Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!**

At the secret resistance camp base, Rey sits alone in her tent, once again trying to translate the Jedi scriptures. After hours of staring at the same line she is met with defeat and frustration. She takes a moment to collect herself. Suddenly a familiar and comforting voice speaks through her.

"Don't give up on hope little one,"

Immediately falling into a trance Rey find determination with this voice, she closes her eyes and she cleared her mind. Feeling the pressures of becoming the Jedi that everyone needed was becoming too much for her to bare. Once she was able to calm herself. She returned her attention back to the first line and suddenly the voice reads along with her as she listens.

"The force is the light; the force is the dark."

The voice fades away and Rey awakens from her trance. She turns and searches around her tent to see if she can find this mysterious voice. Failing to find the source of the voice she immediately runs outside to no one. Although this voice was strange she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Finn and Rose across the camp. Finn still catering to Rose after her injury. Rey watches as Finn wraps a blanket around her to comfort her. Rey found it adorable how he worried and cared for her. Also, she doesn't want to admit it but watching them at times makes her a bit envious and regretful. It reminded her of her loneliness and made her wonder. Thinking If only Kylo would have followed her would he have comforted her loneliness as well? Rey immediately shrugged off those thoughts as these feelings are not the Jedi way, she knows she must remove her attachments and desires.

Rey couldn't stand feeling this way. She shakes her distraction off and decides to take her practice away from camp.

As Rey travels deep into the forest, she come across a massive lake with a water fall. The sight of nature brought her peace and tranquility. She took this opportunity to do what she does best, reach out to the force. Rey plants herself on a massive rock overlooking the lake. She closes her eyes and begins to embrace the force that surrounds her and through her. Rey felt atmosphere, the earth, the force itself was becoming one with her. She immediately felt another presence, darkness, rage, regret and much conflict. She knew this feeling all too well. Rey opens her eyes to meet with Kylo Ren's as their faces were inches away from each other.

For what seemed like hours the two stared at one another for a few moments, practically reading each other.

It didn't take much force use to see that Ben has been struggling with some demons.

"Ben?" Rey finally spoke.

Kylo finally regaining his state of consciousness stood up and turned away from her. Fearing that he will fall weak to her again.

Rey looked down in disappointment. She now understands why he is so upset.

"Ben…" She attempted to reach out once more "I-I'm sorry."

Hearing her apologize made his heart feel light but like a creature of habit, he pushes to resist Rey and his feelings.

"I'm sure you are sorry," Kylo said still looking away.

Rey overlooked his cold demeanor. She slowly stood up and moved closer toward him.

"Ben, please you were walking into a path I couldn't follow." Rey stated as she was now directly behind him.

Like a lion that felt cornered, Kylo turned around in a self-protective state.

"You should really stop using that name." "That person you call Ben is dead." Kylo said with a stern tone as he looked directly at Rey. Rey was taken back a bit but continued their staring contest, refusing to fall to this challenge.

"I offered you the world. I would have given you anything you wanted-"

"But what I really wanted, you couldn't do!" Rey lashed back. "I guess you weren't the only one who was disappointed that night." Rey's words struct Kylo's heart once again and his confliction grows stronger.

"You say Ben Solo is dead, I don't believe you." Rey's tone softens. "I know he's still there fighting and resisting the darkness." Kylo's face sadden and he started to breath heavily. He couldn't bare looking into those eyes any longer and tries to avert his gaze.

"Please Ben, I still want to help you." She took the opportunity and reached both her hands up to cradle his face forcing him to keep eye contact. "Let me help you." She pleaded as she stares intently at him hoping he would see her intentions are true and pure.

The familiar spark from their contact strengthens their connection and Rey couldn't help but weep as she took in all his suffering and pain. It was no wonder he is being driven into madness. Strands of tears begin to trail down her cheek. Kylo couldn't believe this woman. Knowing what he has done, knowing the destruction he is capable of, Rey manages to find compassion for him? He can feel her heart so pure full of hope for him alone. She is probably the only one in this galaxy that believes he is redeemable.

Kylo's heart felt full and it drove him mad. He couldn't resist his predisposition any longer and acted upon impulse by forcing their lips to meet. As usual their feelings were in sync as Rey immediately closes her eyes and welcomed the kiss. Kylo deepened the kiss causing Rey to slightly moan in delight. Kylo's hands fell to her waist pulling her in closer. Rey responded wrapping her arms around his neck. Through this intense connection they saw their most desired vision of their future. Kylo and Rey finally took a moment for air. Still holding each other their heads tilted against each other. Both their eyes slowly opening to gaze at each other once more.

For the first time in a long time they both felt safe and secure. All they ever knew in life was loneliness but at this moment seclusion was nothing custom.

As reality settled in, Kylo removed himself from their embrace and stepped back looking away from her. He felt the "pull" he had been resisting. The fear and insecurity swiftly took over him once again.

"Ben?" Rey questioned his recent response with concern.

Kylo took one last look at her and their connection came to an end. For a moment Rey felt alone and disappointed again but pushed the feeling away. That moment they shared was enough to convince Rey that the light within him is not faint but strong. Ben Solo might only need a helping push.

Kylo sat back in his bed and reflected on his most recent encounter with Rey. He made sure to engrave this moment into his memory. Her soft lips, the blissful feeling of contact warmed his heart. He never thought he could ever feel delight such as this again.

Kylo shook his head and tried to resist the temptation. He couldn't lose sight of his ambitions but perhaps there is a chance that Rey would be by his side after all.

On the other side of Star Killer Base, general Hux is at work, deviously plotting against Kylo Ren.

"Get me the best bounty hunters in this Galaxy and start hunting down those force users. Make sure to be discreet about this."

"Yes sir." The soldier complied.

Hux made his way to his personal chambers to hold private call to a potential ally.

"You are the Sith Lord I seek?" Hux questioned the hologram on his desk.

"I am," the hooded figure answered. "To what do I owe this pleasure general?" the Sith Lord asked.

"I will cut to the point, our Supreme Leader Snoke is dead and our new Leadership lacks true governing. He is weak and at any rate the First Order will fall by his rule."

"Your rant really bores me, I thought you were cutting to the point?"

"The First Order requires a leader who hold our true idealism. Your reputation and history only prove to be fitting. I general Hux offer you a proposition."

"You have my attention."

"Kill Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren and shall you shall rule as Supreme Leader."


	4. Visions

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy!**

Visions

Utter chaos has fallen upon the small planet. Innocent and helpless people screaming for their lives. Storm troopers gathering the villagers into a central spot like a herd of animals. One by one brought to their knees, cowering in fear. Kylo and Hux stood before the villagers, observing. Kylo took a deep breath trying to not let his discomfort show. Kylo didn't believe these raids were necessary. However, Hux felt the raid was essential to enforce dominance and authority.

"Master Ren," one of Kylo's Knights alerted while dragging a struggling young boy. He forcefully tosses the boy before the Supreme Leader as Kylo looks down on him. They both stared at each other, Kylo could sense his fear even though he was doing so well not to show it.

"This child can wield the force." His knight reported.

"Well Supreme leader, it would appear the opportunity has presented itself. Shall we take the boy into custody or execute on site?" Hux questioned with a smirk.

Suddenly an older man shoves himself past the Knights to get in between Kylo and the child bowing his head down as he begs.

"No please, spare my boy, he is only a child." The father begged.

Kylo looked at the father for a moment and then stared back at the boy again. The anger and fear he could see within those eyes were far too familiar.

The father moved closer to Kylo's feet and continued to grovel before him.

"He is my only child sir, if you must, take my life in exchange for his."

The scene caused Kylo's heart to feel entangled. A small part of him was compelled to show mercy and the other part of him feared to appear weak in front of his platoon. Kylo's soul is being torn further. As he continued to look down at the old man, while trying not to show how affected he was, Kylo went into a moment of reflection.

 _Flashback_

" _No, I'm not going!" a young Ben Solo cried to his parents. The day had come for 10-year-old Ben to leave with his Uncle Luke and start his Jedi training._

" _It is important that you take on this training son, you hold a lot of power in you and you could learn to use that power for good."_

" _I don't care" The 10-year-old lashed back. Out of desperation he tried seeking support from his father Han._

" _Dad, please don't make me go I want to stay with you and mom, I want to be a piolet just like you, please let me go away with you." He said while holding his father for dear life._

 _Han was doing his best not to show his sorrow. He couldn't bare to see his son this way, but it was a family decision and it was in Ben's best interest to get this training. In hopes to save him from the darkness._

" _Listen Kid," Han took his son by the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, trying his best to be assertive. "You gotta buck up and go." Han said trying to sound assertive and harsh._

" _And enough with the crying, you are a Solo man, we never show our tears, right?"_

Kylo was brought back to reality. While keeping eye contact with the boy he questioned his Knight.

"You are certain he is force sensitive? I only sense a weak and fragile child." Kylo said staring back at the boy.

"What sort of a threat could this brat possibly have?" Kylo smirked. Kylo walked past the father slowly kneeled in front of the boy and took his head forcing the child to look directly into his eyes.

"You are afraid, aren't you?" Kylo mocked. The boy only nodded. "Good, hold on to that fear and embrace it," "It will make you less weak." Kylo patted his head and stood up. Kylo stood up to walk away from the group and back to the ship.

Hux, with annoyed look in his face.

"What are we to do with the child my liege?"

"I have no use for him yet. If we are finished here I would like to attend to important matters back at the base."

Once again, that feeling Kylo tries so hard to burry away come back to take over him. That light in him is showing his weakness and Hux is taking notice. He immediately goes to a private room in the ship and confronts his grandfather's helmet. He tries to reach out to the darkness that lies dormant within the mask. Closing his eyes, Kylo attempts to focus on the darkness.

Once Kylo opens his eyes, he is pulled into a vision. He walks in to an empty dark room. A bright light begins to shine over a hooded figure wearing a dress. She turns around and smiles towards him. The woman was beautiful, angelic and pure. For a moment Kylo thought that it was Rey but her appearance has a slight difference. He turns over to see who she is smiling at and to his surprise it was the stranger from his reflection. The two figures come together in an embrace and shared a tender kiss.

"Anikin!" The woman playfully said after their display of affection.

Kylo froze at the mention of his grandfather's name.

"It can't be," Kylo said in disbelief. He concluded that the woman must be his grandmother Padme. The figures paid no attention to Kylo as they both continue to stare at each other with love and tenderness. Kylo slowly moved closer toward the two. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A version of his grandfather, a light version that he never knew about. He saw happiness and so much love. Kylo thought this couldn't be the man of legends he had aspired to be.

Suddenly the scene changes as the white light shining down on the two lovers turn dark red. His grandfather's smiling face switches to anger and rage, as he is now force choking his love. His grandmother was helpless and scared. Kylo reacted quickly grabbing his grandfather's arm.

"Stop! You'll kill her!" Kylo shouted out to his grandfather hoping he would hear him. Immediately Anikin looks toward his grandson and the vision shifts again. Kylo was no longer holding his grandfather's arm. His hand is now stretch out into a force choke hold. As he looks up he no longer sees his grandmother but instead a helpless Rey. Kylo is now witnessing his nightmare.

"B-ben, p-please don't go this way." Rey tried her best to speak. Kylo desperately tried to break his hold but he couldn't release her. Then his grandfather appeared behind him whispering.

"If you wish to embrace darkness you must be willing to embrace the worst kind of pain."

The force choke strengthens and Rey dies falling to the ground next to both his parents' corpses

The force of the darkness finally releases Kylo and he awakens from the vision. His heart was racing as he was trying to catch his breath from the intense vision. Kylo knew that one day he and Rey will have to face each other but he doubts his ability to destory her. His chest felt tight and a bit hard for him to breath.

"Grandfather, I don't know if I can endure that kind of pain."

Exhausted from the apparition, Kylo decided to finally turn in for the day. Kylo takes off his shirt and plops himself into bed. Tossing and turning he couldn't find enough peace to sleep. As he made a final turn he saw Rey sleeping right next to him in his bed. He shot up and looks down at her in surprise. Rey didn't seem to notice his presence as she was still deep in her sleep. Kylo was still a bit uneasy from their previous encounter but as looked at her his heart felt light again. He never understood why his mind could clear up with such ease whenever he comes across her. Kylo took a deep breath and decided to get out of bed. Before he could, Rey began to cry out.

"Stop!" she cried in her sleep. Her expression showed discomfort and fear. Could she possibly be seeing the same vision he had witnessed?

"No, Please Don't!" she continued to cry as her nightmare intensified as her head tosses and turns. Kylo couldn't take her suffering any longer and tried to wake her.

"Rey," He gently called to her as he tried to hold her up. Rey resisted his hold on her as she was still deep in her trance. "Wake up Rey!" Kylo took her face into his hand trying to help her focus on his voice. "Its only a dream! Open your eyes!" Her eyes flew open and looked to his. Her face was wet with tears.

"Ben?!" Rey's mind was adjusting back to reality. Kylo moved his right hand to the side of her neck to help calm her pulse. With her vulnerable state, Rey immediately wrapped her arms around Kylo, holding him tightly not even caring about the position they were in. Kylo tried to comfort her further by stroking her head and returning his embrace.

"W-what did you see in your dream?" Kylo asked.

"A devil!" She said once she was able to completely calm herself.

"I've never seen anything or anyone as disturbing as this man. He had so much darkness in him. I could feel his energy consume me completely."

"Have you encountered this man before?" Kylo asked. Rey shook her head.

"No, his face was red and black with spikes in his head. He kills innocent people for sport and takes pleasure in other's pain."

"What did he do to you?"

Rey paused unsure if she should answer.

"I couldn't do anything. He made me watch helplessly as slaughtered everyone. Left and right everyone I held close to my heart, dead," She hesitated to complete her story. "Even you." Rey admitted as she looked up to make eye contact with Kylo.

Kylo in a way, couldn't believe what he heard but so badly wanted to trust it. Does Rey even remember or realize that they are enemies? That in this war, they both will have to end each other at some point. This brought back thoughts of his own vision.

"Maybe its for the best," Kylo admitted.

Rey gave him a confused face.

"You know that day will come when you and I will have to face each other. I will either kill you or you will have to kill me Rey."

"I don't believe you will do it Ben. For the same reason why, I can't and won't kill you."

Kylo felt his nerves take him. Those eyes have mesmerizing powers and he could never look away. He was pulled into her trance once again. Kylo gently stroked her face in adoration. Rey smiled and looked down due to her innocent embarrassment. He pulls her face back up not wanting to lose their moment. He slowly and hesitantly moves his face closer hers as he waits for her permission this time. Rey respond by closing her eyes and met his lips. The electric feeling of their kiss was addicting. Rey was sinking down due to the bliss she was experiencing. Kylo followed not wanting to part from her just yet. Although, the bond was strong it was limited. Kylo hands traced the skin of her arm as Rey's held his face. Kylo sensed the bond fading and broke the kiss tilting his head against her while they both tried to catch their breath.

"I need to see you Rey" Kylo stated

"What?"

Rey was taken back a bit, but she could also feel the connection fading.

"Meet with me, please. Just you and I." Kylo pleaded hoping this time she would not reject his request.

Rey searched his eyes and found desperation in them. Rey finally nods and agrees.

Press for time Kylo uses the force to provide coordinates for Rey.


	5. Trust

**Trust**

In the middle of gathering a few items, Rey stopped for a moment due a sudden realization. What was she doing? This is the enemy, this is the same man who refused to follow your path; is this the right thing too do? Rey's heart felt different. It was uneasy and unsure. How could this be explained to the crew, her team and friends? With a heavy sigh, Rey stormed out of her tent and went directly towards her friends.

Poe, Finn and Rose stood together going over reports and immediately acknowledged Rey.

"Everything alright?" Poe asked as he couldn't help but notice Rey's distraught expression.

"I…I need to leave for a while," Rey struggled to speak.

"Ok? Can we know where you are going?" Poe asked with a smirk. He wasn't sure whether to find humor or concern with Rey's conduct until she answered again.

"I'm going to go see Kylo Ren." Rey blurted out as she looked down anticipating the backlash. Her last answer grabbed the attention of other members including General Organa herself.

All eyes were on Rey. There was complete silence as Rey waited for someone, anyone to say something. The anxiety was killing her as she waited for someone to respond.

Poe's expression moved from shock to outrage.

"Why would indulge the thought of seeing that psychopath?" Poe was doing his best to hold back his displeasure in his tone. He has been on edge since their last encounter with the First Order. He was leading the Resistance now. Although their crew had decreased, many were looking to Poe now for leadership. Plus, it does not help that they are running low on supplies and resources. The organization is barely surviving.

Poe couldn't understand what could possibly posses Rey in wanting to go meet up with their greatest enemy.

Rey couldn't sum up the words to answer Poe because she is a bit unsure herself. She is also torn as part of her heart wants to believe that there is hope with Ben but another part of her fears that she could be wrong and risk the safety of her friends.

"Okay, so go meet up with the guy that nearly destroyed us," Poe is now trying to calm down and understand Rey's wishes. "What's your plan exactly?" Poe asked with an interrogating tone.

"He asked that we meet alone." Rey finally looked up.

"Are you kidding Rey? There is no way we are letting you go meet that guy alone." Finn interjected.

"Wait, he asked you?" Poe jumped back in. "So, you have been in contact with him this whole time?" Poe could no longer keep control of his tone.

Rey could feel her fear taking over and as that fear shook her, the anger from within started to push its way out of her.

"Its not what you think, the force has been connecting us and I can't control it." Rey resisted her anger and tried to plea her case. "But that is beside the point, if I go to him this time I may be able to turn him. I can sense the conflict in his soul. He doesn't even care for this war. We might be able to stop this fight!"

Rey's words and beliefs were pure but to the Resistance it is a naïve ideology.

Rey tried looking to her friend Finn for support as he was trying to comprehend all the information that she was giving.

Poe can appreciate her untainted belief and spirit, but they must be realistic for the Resistance to survive. What she was asking was too big of a gamble and the risks were far too high. Especially with recent reports that came in Poe is for certain that this attempt to meet with Rey will be some form of ambush. There was no time for Jedi fairytale hope. Poe felt the need to shed this truth for Rey.

"Rey, what ever he is telling you or showing is a lie." Again, Rey's blood boiled, and her rage continued to increase. What she saw and felt was not a lie. That she is for sure of.

"Look at these reports." Poe threw several documents on the table. Each document reporting of the raids, hiring bounty hunters to capture innocent, force sensitive citizens and commands to slaughter them. Rey's heart and mind are lost. She didn't want to believe what she was reading. A tear slipped out of her eyes as she continued to read the reports over and over again. Her anger had reached a point of no return.

"I know you want to believe the good in everyone but face it Rey this guy is nothing but pure evil and I am betting that he took advantage of that pure heart of yours, feeding you stuff you want to hear. For all we know he's trying to lure you out of hiding and kill y-"Poe couldn't complete his sentence as he lost his ability to breath. He felt a tight pressure around his neck and the grip slowly grew tighter.

"Poe are you alright?" Finn asked his friend while holding him. Poe's eyes drifted over to Rey's eyes as he saw the rage within her.

Rey is now lost within her fury and doesn't even realize that it is her force choking Poe. Leia immediately jumped in and wrapped her arms around Rey to comfort and calm her. It was the only way she knew how to tame the darkness.

"Its alright sweet heart, let him go." Leia said trying to reach out to Rey.

Rey was free from her anger and released Poe from his choke hold. Poe collapsed to the ground coughing while trying to regain his composure.

Rey soon realized what she had done and couldn't help but notice the look of fear that everyone was displaying even Finn was a bit disturbed.

Rey removed herself from Leia's hold and slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. For the first time she felt frighten of her strength. "I'm so sorry!" she burst into tears and ran into the forest.

Leia made her way into forest alone to find Rey. Finn wanted to tag along but Leia made it clear that she should talk to Rey alone.

Leia found Rey sitting on a large rock looking over the massive lake. She smiled and made her way to Rey.

"Mind if join you?" Leia asked.

Rey shook her head as she couldn't manage to speak because she still felt ashamed about what she did to Poe. The event was replaying in her mind.

Leia sat down next to Rey and took one arm and wrapped it around Rey's shoulder and pulled her into an embrace as her other hand rested on Rey's shaking hands. This gesture was unfamiliar to Rey, she can't recall a time when anyone held her life this, but it calmed her heart. Leia rested her head on top of Rey's head took a deep breath with her. Rey still couldn't sum up any words and Leia knew that there was much she wanted to say.

"You know I use to hold my son like this," Leia started to tell her story. "He was 10 at the time, he was crying his eyes out just like you are doing now." Leia's joke earned a small giggle from Rey as she continued to listen. "You want to know why he was crying?" Leia asked. Rey removed her head so she could look at Leia. "He also hurt someone with his force powers, actually come to think of it that someone was Poe. It was an accident of course and Ben felt horrible about it." She continued to joke and laugh at her own story. Rey couldn't help but allow her lips to curl at the story. "its true, my boy, no matter how tough he tries to act, he was my little sweet boy." Leia said as she thought back to a simpler time. "Ben was young and didn't understand his powers. He feared them actually. He was so scared of hurting people."

"So, what changed?" Rey finally asked.

"I want to say it was all Snoke but I should take some responsibility." Leia sighed as she looked up at the sky and back down at Rey.

"I never should have sent him away." "He lost his way because I couldn't guide him as a mother should. I left my boy alone in this world and didn't protect him." Rey could sense the guilt in Leia as she held Leia's hand to comfort her next.

"I know this great power can be scary Rey but don't fear it and don't doubt it or yourself for that matter." Leia smiled at her.

"If you believe there is a chance to save Ben then go, you don't need anyone's approval or permission."

"After what I read, I don't know what to believe anymore." Rey said with despair.

"The great thing about being a strong force sensitive woman, is our feelings always steers us in the right direction." Leia joked. "As Luke use to say, search your feelings and you will know."

Leia's words of encouragement brought Rey's confidence back. She was sure now what she needed to do.

"How am I going to get to him without a ship?" Rey asked

"I got that covered." Leia said as she signaled Chewie to step in.

The three made their way to the Falcon. Rey had her bag and staff packed. Before she bored the Falcon, she turned to Leia to give her a farewell hug. Rey looked at Leia again hoping to ask for one more request.

"Don't worry I'll explain everything to everyone." "Rey, please make sure you and my son come back here safely." Rey nodded at Leia's request and quickly made her way into the Falcon.

After very little debating, Chewie agreed to shuttle Rey to the planet alone with the escape pod and stand by for her call.

As the space shuttle landed, Rey opened her pod to find that she was alone. No one in sight for miles. The land was very beautiful yet deserted.

She looked behind her and saw a massive castle that appeared abandon.

"I wonder if I made it here before him." She thought as she decided to explore the castle hoping to find Ben somewhere inside.

She wondered through the halls and rooms but could not find Ben anywhere. Rey couldn't help but admire how grand the castle was. She finally made it to one last room and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Sadly, the room was also empty. She was for sure now that Ben was not here. She sighed in disappointment as she made her way to a near by balcony. She took time to admire the beautiful scenery of the sun set while she was lost in her thoughts. Perhaps, she came too late or could he have changed his mind? Even worse, what if this was a trick? Rey started to feel nervous again and decided to retreat as quickly as possible.

As she spun herself around she was startled when she found Kylo Ren standing directly in front of her. Their eyes were linked, neither one of them were able to look away. Ben had that same intense look in his eyes, she saw mission and a motive within them. Rey was still unsure of how to feel. Ben took a step forward as Rey responded by backing away, but the balcony prevented her from moving any further. Ben closed in on Rey, closing the gap between them. He roughly grabbed Rey's chin, she was a bit intimidated by the gesture, but she couldn't help but remain frozen. She was waiting, waiting to see what Ben will do. Will he kill her after all?

Next thing she knew his lips captured hers. Although the kiss was gentle it was explosive. The kiss felt solid and real compared to their force bonds. They both knew for sure now that they were both physically there together.

Knowing that Rey was in his physical space built on his hunger for her. Ben wanted to make sure he took advantage of this moment they had. Ben deepened their lip contact as his tongue made its way in. His free hand took her waist and pressed her against him as wanted to feel every inch of Rey. Her hands were pressed against his chest at first it was to resist his advances, but she couldn't deny her feelings that she was enjoying this as much as he is. Rey is now lost in her lust and quickly forgot her fears and doubts. Rey's hands went to Ben's locks as she gently massaged his scalp. Rey couldn't help but moan a bit as her body was becoming excited. The two were losing oxygen and finally released their contact. Ben kept his arms around her waist and Rey's remains resting around his neck.

"I didn't think you would come." Ben started as he rested his head on hers.

"I almost didn't," Rey admitted

Ben adjusted his head so that he could look at her with a questioned expression.

"Please don't lie to me Ben," Rey had such desperate and hopeful look in her eyes.

"Please tell me the reports are not true, and you are not hunting and killing force users." She had tears falling down her eyes as she almost prayed what she heard was not true.

Ben stayed quiet for a long time. His anger was consuming his thoughts as he concluded that Hux was making moves behind his back but what also angered him was Rey thinking the worst of him.

"Do you believe it?" he finally answered as he removed his hold on her.

Before she could answer they, both were interrupted by an explosion sound from the distance. They looked over the balcony and saw that it was Hux and a fleet of his crew making their way toward the castle. Rey turned back towards Ben with anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I should have known," She said as she tried to slap him, but Ben caught her arm and pulled her inside, to keep her out of sight.

"Stop and listen!" Ben said with urgency. "I'm sorry this was not my plan or intention, but I need you to stay here and remain hidden." Kylo instructed. Rey a little unsure whether to trust him or not but she was not left with much choice. "I will deal with them." He said with anger as he made his way out of the castle.

Hux and his fleet stood before Kylo Ren from outside the castle. Hux alone moved closer to Ren while the rest stood behind waiting for their next command. Among the troopers were the Knights of Ren. Kylo did his best to remain calm and acted as normal as possible not wanting to raise any suspicion.

"General Hux, I thought I was very clear to be left alone." Kylo stated.

"My apologies Supreme Leader, but you left so abruptly, I simply decided it was best to follow you on this 'personal mission' of yours." Hux said with a mischievous tone and smirk across his face.

"It seems as though you have been making several decisions without my knowledge or consent." Kylo responded.

From behind the pillars, Rey remained hidden as she watched Kylo and Hux banter.

"I'm afraid, I am not sure what you are referring to my liege." Hux continued to taunt.

Kylo was getting very annoyed with Hux's antics but in order to keep Rey from being revealed he had to act quickly.

"We will talk further about your insolence back at base. Pull the division out, I am actually finished here."

"Oh, but Supreme Leader, we are only getting started." Hux said with a wide grin on his face.

From behind the troopers a man in hooded cloak is approach Kylo and Hux. Kylo had a confused look on his face but kept his superior demeanor.

"Who is this Hux?" Kylo questioned.

"Your replacement." Hux responded as the hooded figure revealed himself.

Rey was frozen as if her soul left her body. The fiend in her nightmares is real and standing in front of Ben. Flashes of her nightmares flooded through her mind and she feared for Ben's life.


End file.
